The present invention relates to a device for the distribution of weft threads and also to a series shed loom having a weft thread distribution device.
Published European application EP-A-433 216 discloses a device for the distribution of weft threads, which comprises a fixed part and a part rotating with the rotor, which are disposed axially and at a distance from one another so that there is a gap between the opposite faces of the parts. The fixed part is retained by energy storing devices in an operating position in order to perform, with low acceleration forces, the distribution of the weft threads and the transfer to the different weft ducts of a rotor.
This device has the great disadvantage that the removal of faults, e.g. weft thread breakages, clogging of the ducts by weft threads, is only possible with considerable expense and the gap between the parts cannot be adjusted.